


Solitude

by skca54



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skca54/pseuds/skca54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is on the run. She is alone. Can she survive, being alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solitude

**Day 2**

I am alone.

I have no one.

My life has been stripped from me for a second time.

The solitude is becoming unbearable.

I thought I knew who I was, but now?


	2. Emotions

_** Day 4 ** _

I was alone before, after Daddy died.

But at least I had had Marcus to look after me and Dave to talk to. They both knew my history; what I was.

That was the first time that my life had been stripped from me.

The only two people in my life that I really cared about were gone. The first out of a necessity for his own protection. The second... I didn't know.

I was constantly looking back, to try and find a way that might have stopped me having to leave New York, having to leave Dave. So far there had been no success in that.

I hated myself for saying it, but I missed Dave.

The only thing that kept me going now, was remembering _that kiss_ , my first ever kiss. I felt warm, and more than a little tingly inside every time that I remembered _that kiss_. Not quite a 'Union J' moment, yet, but you never knew when that could happen!

Thinking of Dave always made me smile. I thought of what could have happened between us if I had listened to him. Instead of telling him to go to hell. What if I had kissed him much earlier, instead of just pounding his ass into the mats of the Safehouse? My Daddy taught me that dwelling on the past was not healthy and should be avoided, but at that point the past was all that I had.

It had been four days since I had left Dave outside his house, but it felt like four months. Each day and night seemed to stretch forever.

I had been staying in a motel, on the outskirts of Danville, Pennsylvania. It was the furthest that I had been able to get that first night, without riding asleep. I had hidden the Ducati outside of town, as a fifteen year-old girl with a purple Ducati superbike kinda stuck out! The motel room was horrible, but it _was_ anonymous.

I had brought little with me. I had stopped off once at the Safehouse on the way out of town, to grab some clothes, a few weapons and my Hit Girl costume. I didn't know why I had brought the costume, I didn't see me ever using it again, but I didn't feel right without it. As I told Marcus, I was Hit Girl _not_ Mindy Macready. I was staying under an assumed name as I had brought several different identities, all showing me as eighteen. Twenty-one would have been better, but there was no way that I could pull it off – I just didn’t have the figure. I regretted having to leave my bō-staff, but it was way too large to travel with.

I hoped that Dave was able to make good use of the Safehouse.

There it was again; that warm feeling and tingly sensation. I was crying again. That new emotion started a couple of days ago and manifested itself whenever I thought of Dave. It was stupid, I only kissed him once, dammit, but I missed him. It took a while but we did, eventually, become a team.

I wished I had listened to him earlier; we could have had fun, as a proper team. God, he fought like he was unstoppable in that warehouse and he really looked good in my Daddy's armour.

I pounded the bed to try and get a grip on myself.

The solitude was killing me, from the inside.


	3. Thoughts

_**Day 8** _

**New York City**

He punched the code into the keypad and the door clicked open.

It was only the second time that he had been back here since she had left.

Every time he entered the room, a host of emotions swept over him. Mainly emotions for what he had gained and then lost in so short a time. He could feel her presence there, in the Safehouse each time that he entered.

Dave looked up at the photo of Damon.

He had always thought that the picture looked a bit dorky, but Mindy loved it, so he nodded to Damon, out of respect. Another, smaller photo on the workbench drew his eyes, this one showing the pair, as he had first met them: Hit Girl and Big Daddy, looking menacing without even trying. Mindy really was young then, only eleven. Now she was a stunning fifteen year-old; at least she was, on those few times when she wore a dress. He missed her. He never knew that she had been attracted to him, as he was to her.

Being pounded into the mats on the floor beside him, by a fifteen year-old girl, seemed to have had an effect on him. He enjoyed it. Weird, huh! Now he missed the sparring.

He had come, today, to train again. He was determined to become a bad-ass, or at least as close as possible. Dave was aiming for the NFL, where Mindy was.

Where was Mindy?

He had had no contact with her since she had left, not even a text.

He didn't dare to try and contact her, in case he led the authorities to her. Anyway he was sure that the first thing Mindy would have done was ditch her mobile. He had expected Marcus to come by to grill him. But, no. It was as if Mindy had just vanished off the face of the earth.

He had no idea how long Mindy was going to be gone - weeks, months, years. Would she ever return?

Dave was now alone. His Dad was dead. Katie wanted to have nothing to do with him. Now Mindy was gone.

Dave had thought about going after Mindy, but where would he start? The United States of America was enormous. He did not even know which direction she had gone in. He did notice, though, that some weapons and equipment, including her costume, were missing. She had obviously returned after leaving him outside his house and that made Dave feel better - at least she could protect herself.

Dave looked out the window, with a tear in his eye, and said, "Keep safe, Mindy, keep safe, please! I love you!"

The solitude was starting to eat away at him, from the inside.


	4. Heading West

_**Day 11** _

**Austintown, Ohio**

I had moved on.

I was staying in smaller places, as I didn't want to be in a big city, not yet.

I had not been able to train, at least not properly. I would need to find a gym, somewhere. My skills were all that I had at that point. I would need every skill that I possessed, to keep me safe. I had nobody to call on. No backup.

I don't really know where I was heading. So far I'd been following the I-80 West. I had been considering hiding myself in a big city, such as Detroit or maybe Chicago, maybe get a small apartment. Maybe start a Safehouse. At least I could _start_ to feel safe. At least more safe than motels. Somewhere that I could hide my bike safely and securely.

I had even considered contacting Dave. Just hearing his voice or reading his texts would have given me a  _lot_  of psychological support, but I dared not risk exposing myself to anybody, but Dave.

' _Exposing myself to Dave' -_ now there was a thought! God, where did _that_ come from? What was I thinking? That thought made me blush, badly, talk about a 'Union J' moment? How disgusting!

This isolation was playing with my mind. Brooke's words came back to me,  _'Its biology bitch. Don't fight it.'_  I hated saying it, but maybe she was right, I did rather enjoy that kiss!

I must have zoned out for a while thinking about that kiss.

"Snap out of it, Mindy," I said to myself.

I had been picking up New York newspapers and checking for any news on me, Kick-Ass or any other Heroes, good or bad. So far there had been nothing. No Kick-Ass and nothing on Hit Girl. All the Heroes seemed to have gone underground. I wished that I was at least able to see a photo of Kick-Ass. But, nothing.

Okay! Where would I go? What would I do when I got there? So many questions, but so few answers!

I looked out of the window and smiled, "Keep safe, I love you, Dave."

I missed the sparring sessions, as they at least gave human contact, but now I had nobody.

Depression hurts.

I hate this solitude.


	5. Security

_**Day 30** _

**Chicago, Illinois**

I now had some security.

I had found an apartment, on East 78th Street, in the South Side of Chicago.

It was only a studio apartment, but it had secure parking for the Ducati and plenty of storage space and it is on the third floor, with a balcony. The area had a lot of anonymity and I hoped to blend in.

For the first time I could sleep on clean sheets, in my 'own' bed. Well a sofa bed, but still, it was clean and 'mine'. I was just yards away from the Chicago Skyway. Hopefully it would not be necessary; but if required, it would make a fast escape route on the Ducati.

I was going to need to watch my cash. The apartment was cheap but at some stage, I would run out of money. Hopefully, I would be able to return to New York before then.

..._...

There was a knock on the door.

I froze.

I pushed the sensation of panic back down and seized an automatic pistol from behind some shelves before looking through the spy glass on the door. It annoyed me that I had to stand on my toes to do that, but I could see a young man outside the door. I thought that I recognised him as one of my neighbours, so I opened the door, leaving the chain on and with the gun behind my back.

"Hello. Can I help?"

"Hi, my name is Jack – I live next door." He pointed to my left. "I saw you move in last week. Thought I should come to say 'hi'."

"Hi, I'm Megan." I said as I stuck the gun down the back of my jeans and pulled the shirt down over it. Then I offered my hand to Jack. We shook.

"Good to meet you, Megan. Well, I won't take up any more of your time. Hope you are happy here. Any problems let me know. Bye."

I closed the door. I seemed to have made a friend, sort of. At least, I now knew somebody in the city.

Yes, my current identity was Megan, Megan Williams.

I placed the gun back behind the shelves. I had guns and knives secreted throughout the apartment; I couldn't exactly have them on view as this was not a Safehouse. Everything else 'Hit Girl' is hidden, very well.

I had had the apartment about a week now.

It had taken time for me to checkout various parts of Chicago, both during the day and at night. I had to make sure that I was in a good, secure, position before taking the apartment. Thankfully the agent/landlord did not ask too many questions. I said that I worked as a fitness instructor and the bastard said that explained my figure. But I could't start making waves in Chicago, not yet, so I let that remark slide. I only took the Ducati out at night, as it was far too conspicuous during the daytime. I would need to get it resprayed or get a second bike. I was  _not_  getting rid of the Ducati! No fucking way!

..._...

I made a potential slip yesterday.

I rang Dave's cell from a payphone.

He had answered and I had heard him say "Hello." I couldn't say anything, my throat had gone dry, and so I had hung up.

Fuck! I thought Dave was the damn pussy! I was _ashamed_ of myself for being so weak.

His voice cut through me like... I don't know what it felt like... But I loved it. My legs started to feel weak, for God’s sake. I sat and watched the lake, while I calmed down. I had felt warm tears on my cheeks; I should be ashamed with myself, but I thought it was something else.

Damn, I hate this Solitude.


	6. Training

**_Day 34_ **

**New York City**

I kept thinking about that phone call that I had received a couple of days ago.

I had picked up and said, "Hello."

Nobody had replied, but I had been able to hear city noise – traffic, then the call had been disconnected.

I had checked the Caller ID; it had been a Chicago Code, but I didn't know anybody in Chicago!

..._...

It had been over a month since Mindy had left.

I had kept to myself, apart from work. I was working at a hardware store, on First Avenue in Manhattan. The shifts fitted in well with my potential extracurricular activities. I was either there or at the Safehouse, training. I even sleep there as I couldn't bring myself to sleep at my home; not since my Dad had died.

I hadn't even been back to the comic store and I hadn't seen Marty or Todd since the warehouse fight. We did speak a couple of times on the phone, but Todd had gone to college, out of state and Marty had gone to stay with relatives, also out of state.

Before he had left Marty met up with me and he had told me that he had worked out that Mindy and Hit Girl were the same person; I had sworn him to secrecy. He had understood and promised. He said it was obvious when you looked back at things. Although knowing that I was Kick-Ass had given him a starting point!

..._...

That phone call kept coming back to me.

Could it have been Mindy?

Maybe just a wrong number, but not many people had my phone number. I didn't try to call the number back. According to software on the Mac at the Safehouse, that number was a payphone.

Talking of Mindy, I thought that she would be seriously impressed with me now.

I had had to upgrade my suit, as I had broadened out a lot, at my chest. I was keeping Big Daddy's add-ons, though. They helped big time at the warehouse and deflected a lot of the potential damage that I could have suffered. All of the bruises, from that night, had faded now. I thought that I was now at peak fitness; I just had nobody to spar with or try out my new strength or skills on.

I did receive a text from Katie, though. I thought that she wanted to get together again, but I was not interested, so I had never replied to her text.

The solitude was not so bad now.

I kept myself busy.

But I missed Mindy, more and more every day.


	7. Found

_Day 41_

**Chicago**

"Mindy? Is that you?"

A familiar voice.

I spun around in panic.

Marty? I saw Marty! What the hell was he doing in Chicago! I grabbed him and pulled him behind some trees, with my hand over his mouth.

"Say another fucking word and I will rip your fucking tongue out!" I growled into his ear.

"S... S... Sorry. I was just shocked to see you! I didn't expect to see you here." Marty stammered.

"God, Marty, you scared me!" I looked around, relieved. Nobody seemed to have noticed. "We can't talk here."

I flagged down a cab and headed back to my apartment. I had to trust Marty, he did fight beside me, after all.

Once through my apartment door, I kicked the door closed and shoved Marty against the wall with my arm at his throat.

"Why are you in Chicago? Who sent you?" I growled.

Marty tried to shrink back into the wall. Terror in his eyes.

"God, Mindy! Don't go all 'Hit Girl' on me! I'm here with relatives, I came here soon after the warehouse fight, I needed to get away."

I momentarily loosened my pressure on his neck, feeling a bit shocked. _He knows I'm Hit Girl!_

"Who the fuck told you I was Hit Girl?" I growled, tightening the pressure again.

"I worked it out! Easy really, when you looked back over everything. Especially since Dave is Kick-Ass. It had to be you!" Marty said, quite reasonably.

I let him go.

I had to.

He used _his_ name and that feeling shot through me again. I remembered Dave's voice on the phone and my legs felt weak, so I sat down on the couch.

Marty, rather dubiously, sat down beside me.

"Look," Marty said. "I know why you had to leave, Dave told me. I have not told anybody else who you really are. To be honest I wouldn't dare tell, _because_ of who you are. I've seen you fight, you're really scary."

I couldn't help but smile at Marty, I felt relieved.

"What about Dave? Does he know where you are?" Marty asked in a concerned voice.

"No, he doesn't. I haven't been in contact with him, or anyone, since I left. By the way, my name is Megan, Megan Williams. I can't use Mindy Macready, not here," I explained.

"No problem... Megan."

"Are you going back to New York, Marty?"

"Yes, day after tomorrow, I think. Do... Do you want me to tell Dave about you?" Marty asked carefully.

What do I do?

I have the perfect opportunity to contact Dave, through Marty.

But would Dave come straight up here and risk exposing me?

Oh, no! Not in front of Marty!

That thought came again. _Exposing myself to Dave!_ God, not again. I felt myself blushing, furiously. I had to see Dave. I ignored the blushing and tried to look fierce. Looking at Marty's face, though, I think I failed.

"Tell Dave I'm in Chicago. But tell him I _cannot_ see him in public. Tell him..." I outlined what I wanted Marty to tell Dave and how we could meet without arousing suspicion.

Marty got up to leave and I thanked him for finding me.

Once the door was closed, I sank to the floor with my back to the wall and I cried, I couldn't stop it, I had lost control, completely. This time, though, they were tears of happiness.

I felt the solitude start to lift.

My past life was reawakening.


	8. Joy

**_Day 45  
_ ** **New York City**

Marty sent me a text last night.

He asked to meet in Central Park.

I said I could meet him at five that evening, after I left work. He did not say why he wanted to meet, but I am waiting at the place in Central Park now.

"Hi, Dave! Not seen you for weeks!" Marty calls, as he approaches. We hug - we've known each other since we were five.

"How are you, Marty?"

"I've been good. I went to stay with relatives to get over the warehouse. Just got back yesterday. Long road-trip."

Marty seemed to hesitate.

I couldn't work out the expression on his face, was it apprehension?

"Dave. I met somebody... A mutual friend... In Chicago. That was where I was." He looked around consiprationally, before continuing. "She misses you!" Marty looked me straight in the eye when he said the last three words.

I felt a huge emotion flood up inside me.

I couldn't stop it.

I felt my eyes start to moisten.

He could only be referring to  _her_. To Mindy.  _My_  Mindy.

I was shaking, I couldn't say anything for almost five minutes, although it felt like an hour. I'm glad I was sitting down, or I would have collapsed, My legs were like jelly. I couldn't fully process those last three words in my mind.

"Mindy?" Was all I could force out.

"Yes, Dave. I bumped into her. She scared the fucking shit outta me. Threatened to rip out my fucking tongue."

I had to laugh.

"Yeah, that would be Mindy!" I was doing cart wheels in my head. I couldn't believe I now knew where Mindy was. Marty had found her.

"Dave. I have instructions for you to use, if you want to see her. They are to keep her safe."

"What the fuck do you mean by ' _if_ '. Of course I want to fucking see her, you asshole." I shouted.

"I thought you would." Marty smirked. "Mindy, she calls herself Megan now, by the way, thought you would want to come straight up there."

"What do I do?" I asked, tentatively.

"Listen..." Marty explained how to meet Mindy.

I was stunned at the detail, but I knew Mindy, or Megan as she is now, would not take any risks.

"Thanks, Marty. I owe you."

We both went our separate ways.

As soon as I got back to the safehouse I sank to the floor, with my back to the wall, I cried, I couldn't stop it, I had lost control, completely. They were tears of happiness, of shear joy.

I felt the solitude start to lift.

My past life with Mindy was reawakening.


	9. Together

**_Day 50  
_ ** **Chicago**

I was getting cold.

It was a little after two in the morning and I was sitting at the top of a fire escape, on a certain building.

Mindy said I should be here, at this time and on this day.

I was wearing my Kick-Ass costume, including the Big Daddy extras and I had a small back pack with my clothes in.

I kept a good lookout, as this city was completely new to me. The apartment block I was on kinda reminded me of Rasul's apartment.

I had arrived in Chicago that morning by train and booked myself into a cheap motel for two nights. I had taken a roundabout route from my motel to several blocks away from this apartment block, before changing into the Kick-Ass costume. This was to ensure that I was not followed.

A purple blur landed beside me.

I turned.

Hit Girl was there, grinning so much it must have been painful.

I could think of only one thing to do.

I grabbed Hit Girl and kissed her, deeply. After a second or two she started kissing back, just as deeply. All feelings of cold went away, I felt so warm with her against me. The feeling was indescribable and I had to admit, I had never kissed somebody on top of an apartment before.

* * *

I had butterflies.

Like that night of  _'the date'_. This was another date and I wasn't sure if he would show.

This was my first time going out as Hit Girl in almost two months and I was nervous. My hands were shaking, not from the cold, it was the thoughts going through my mind that were crippling me. But in a good, oh a very good way.

I looked hard at the apartment building, I had previously selected for our rendezvous. It was just after two in the morning and it was very cold. I saw something green.

My heart started to flutter. Damn it! I was getting hot flushes, I've never felt this way before! Except when I heard Dave's voice on the phone, saying just the one word.

I can't wait any longer.

I leapt over the gap between the two buildings and landed on the fire escape beside Kick-Ass.

He turned instantly.

I couldn't stop grinning, it hurt. I felt so foolish.

He embraced me and kissed me. I was a bit shocked, but started to kiss him back, it felt so warm and it felt good. I felt strange feelings throughout my body, especially between my legs, there was a definite sensation there. Wow! This was way beyond any 'Union J' moment, this felt like heaven. I needed to get inside for more!

* * *

Hit Girl suddenly broke the kiss and dragged me off the fire escape.

"Come on!" she said in the happiest, giddiest voice I have ever heard her use.

My legs felt weak after that kiss, but I stood up and followed  _my_  Mindy. She reminded me of the little girl who said "Come On!" and jumped off Rasul's apartment. This time, we ran and jumped to the next building, together.

Mindy opened the hatch from the roof, looked briefly down it and vanished.

I followed, closing the hatch behind me.

She darted along the corridor and through a door to a staircase, before dropping down one level and exiting the stairs into another corridor and then through another door into an apartment.

* * *

Once the door was closed, locked and bolted, I pulled off my wig and mask.

I was still grinning, I couldn't stop myself, I was so happy.

Dave pulled his mask off. He was breathing heavily, but then so was I. How much was due to the jumping and running I was not sure.

"God, Dave, I've missed you." I pulled him onto the couch and kissed him.

He kissed me back, deeply.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, it was truly heaven.

Eventually Dave broke the kiss and said, "Not as much as I have missed you, Mindy."

He kissed me again, I felt like I was going to melt. I'm glad I didn't wear my body armour under the costume, as I was starting to overheat, badly.

I pushed Dave off.

"Sorry, Dave. I'm getting too hot. You are making me too hot. I need to get out of this stuff." I started removing my utility belt and boots.

* * *

"Me, too," I said and started to remove my armour and utility belt.

I will admit I was getting a bit hot, too.

I looked around.

This must be Mindy's apartment, small but appealing.

I couldn't help looking at Mindy removing her costume, Small but appealing!

I removed my Kick-Ass costume, I had shorts on underneath, I caught Mindy looking and she blushed!

I liked Mindy looking at me, she did that at the safehouse, as we prepared to fight Chris D'Amico.

I wasn't feeling that much cooler, but I sat down on the couch anyway.

I was happy, very happy! I finally had my Mindy back. No more solitude.

* * *

I blushed when Dave saw me checking out his new muscles and abs.

Wow, they looked hot!  _He_  looks hot! I stripped out of the Hit Girl costume, down to shorts and a sports bra. I felt slightly cooler but not by much and I joined Dave on the couch.

"I owe Marty for this. I scared the shit outta him the other day!" I said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, he told me. That was very bad, Hit Girl! But it helped to confirm that you actually  _were_  Mindy. He knows you are Hit Girl and you scare him," Dave told me with a smirk.

I liked it when he called me  _'bad'_ , don't know why!

I told Dave to get up and pulled out the bed.

Then I told him to get into the bed.

My solitude was finally over.

I had my Dave back.


	10. Nervous

 

_Day 51_

**Chicago**

It wasn't a dream.

I am not alone.

I felt an arm around me. I felt warmth from the body behind me.

I looked round, tentatively. Yes, my Dave was still with me.

We had kissed for what seemed like hours before fatigue overtook us and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I had never felt happier and I had never slept better.

I had my Dave.

I kissed him, gently, on the lips. He stirred, slightly, and smiled. I blushed and felt warm all over.

I thought about what I wanted. I wanted Dave. Dave had been my first kiss. Should he be my first, for the next step? Despite my complete sexual inexperience, I understood that this was a serious decision to make. Last night was the first time I had ever been kissed  _by_  a guy. Last night was the first time I had ever made out with a guy. So far it had only been kissing and light petting. I could feel Dave was excited, though! That thought made be smile.

I still wasn't sure if I felt comfortable with Dave seeing me naked. Oh, my God, I was shy! No-one had  _ever_  seen me naked. No-one had even seen my breasts. I felt that Dave was the right guy for this, but, I had to be sure. Once it was gone I could  _never_  get my virginity back. But I felt that Dave was special. He was special to me. I think I am special to him. I wanted him. I closed my eyes and thought of Dave.

..._...

I must have fallen asleep.

When I woke up, Dave wasn't there. I panicked. I sat up and looked around. I heard the shower running. Dave was in the shower! That was an immense relief. I was not going to let him go that easily.

I got up to make some coffee and I checked the clock on the microwave. Eleven o'clock in the morning. We had been together for nine hours, nine glorious hours.

I had just finished making two coffees, when Dave came out of the bathroom.

"Hi,  _Megan_!" Dave called with extra emphasis on my assumed name.

He had a towel wrapped around him - only a towel! Just the thought of Dave in only a towel made me warm all over. I blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Dave teased.

"I am not!" I replied indignantly, but it made me happy inside all the same.

We sat at the table in the kitchen and drank our coffee. There was a nervous atmosphere. Neither one of us wanted to be the first to say anything about what happened last night.

"Dave! I..." This was going to be embarrassing. "I want you to stay. I want you to... I want you to be my first..." I couldn't continue, I was blushing, furiously.

Dave seemed surprised, but understood what I was trying to say.

"Huh? That's a big decision to make, Mindy. Are you  _absolutely_  sure? I definitely wouldn't say no, I love you, but that is why I am asking, because I  _do_  love you."

I blushed again. I felt all warm and tingly inside. That confirmed it for me. Dave  _was_  the right guy. He  _cared_. He  _really_  cared. He really cared about  _me_! Dave was the only person alive who didn't care if I was Hit Girl or Mindy Macready. He cared for me whoever I was.

"Dave. I love you. I need you. Now."

I pulled him towards the bed. We lay down. We started kissing, deeply.

I broke the kiss and nervously pulled off my top. I started kissing Dave again to hide my nervousness and grabbed his hands, placing them on my breasts. I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed, as I knew they were small. I also knew he was used to much bigger breasts on both Katie and that Night Whore.

Just the feel of his hands sent electric shocks through me - they hit every part of me. Nobody had ever touched me there, skin on skin. I yelped. Dave's fingers were massaging my nipples. I couldn't breathe. The feeling was, I don't know, I have never felt anything like it before in my life, but it feels right. I fucking like it. Damn it, Brooke  _was_  right: ' _Its biology bitch. Don't fight it.'_  I was not going to fight it. I fucking loved it.

I looked into Dave's eyes. I could see happiness. I could see love. I could see desire. Desire for  _me_!

I squealed.

I have  _never_  done that before! Dave looked a little surprised at that squeal, he broke the kiss and smirked at me.

I giggled.

I have  _never_  done that before, either! This is definitely a day for firsts! Dave started to kiss me on my breasts, then he took a nipple into his mouth and... I gasped. Electric shocks again went through me. I put my hand between my legs. My shorts were soaked. Just having my hand down there sent more shocks through me. Dave kissed his way down my chest and across my stomach. I was starting to feel nervous and not a little shy. I felt his strong hands across my stomach. I couldn't control my breathing. Every touch was torture, but in a very pleasant way. He teased the top of my shorts before slipping his hand underneath. I squealed, again, with nervous emotion as his fingers went where nothing, but a tampon, has ever gone before. If his fingers could do this to me, what would something else do? I was losing control. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't have stopped him even if I wanted to. I didn't want this to stop, ever!

I had a weakness and Dave had found it. He definitely knew which buttons to press. I never knew the buttons were even there! I reached out and fumbled under Dave's towel. It had fallen open. I grabbed - wow, it was both very hard and very soft at the same time and the heat coming off it, wow! I felt Dave shudder slightly when I grabbed him. I wanted to make Dave as happy as he made me.

Suddenly I froze.

The electric shocks between my legs were out of control. I couldn't focus. What was happening? It felt so good. I was on fire. But... I brought my legs together. I let go of Dave and grabbed my legs and tried to ride it out. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. Finally I screamed and sucked in a lung full of air. It was over.  _What the fuck was that?_  I felt as loose as a rag doll. All I could do was lie there. I opened my eyes and saw Dave smiling down at me with a surprised look on his face.

"You looked like you enjoyed that!" He said cautiously.

 _My first orgasm_. Fuck me, it felt like a fucking seizure.

"No Shit, Dumb-ass! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shouted.

I was just starting to get feeling back below my waist. I lifted my left hand and I looked at it, it was shaking. Dave laughed. But I didn't care. I was just enjoying the moment. The moment  _Dave_  gave me.

"I love you, Dave," was all I could say.

As soon as I could move, I pounced on Dave and kissed him as deeply and as long as I could. Then... I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to make Dave as happy as he had made me. I always swore I would never do this. I always thought of it as gross.

I slunk down on Dave and grabbed him. Within a moment I had him in my mouth. Dave shuddered. I ran my tongue around, it tasted strange, but good. I think I like the taste of Dave. I always thought of this as being somehow degrading or subservient, but right now this had been  _my_  choice and I could stop any time. I  _wanted_  to do this for Dave. I could hear Dave muttering, "Fuuuuck!" over and over, breathlessly.

A sudden thought came to me - no pun intended! I tried to smirk at that. Not easy to smirk when your mouth is full. What do I do when he came? No. I was not ready for that. Not yet. I stopped and Dave pulled me up his body and kissed me, despite his breathing heavily.

"I Love you, Mindy. I'm glad we found each other." He then flipped me over and sat on top of me.

I was suddenly nervous again. What was he about to do? Dave smiled at me reassuringly. He started kissing me from my lips, down to my breasts and kept going south. I felt my shorts slide down my legs before falling to the floor, I had never felt so exposed, I had never  _been_  so exposed. I felt his lips start to kiss above my pubic hair. I started to panic. My heart was fluttering. Electric shocks started again. Suddenly I felt his lips... I squealed again. His tongue started. It hit the right spot almost immediately. I felt my hips starting to buck. I was losing control again. My hands balled into fists. I pounded the bed.

It happened again.

Minutes later - it felt like an hour - I could move again. I felt like I had just run a marathon,  _twice_. I bit my lip to help get over the sensations coursing through me. I couldn't take these orgasms. Hell, they felt great and what caused them felt even greater. Dave kissed me.

"Are you OK!" He laughed.

I couldn't say anything.

"Cool. A speechless Mindy. That's a first! I like it though."

I smacked him, or at least tried to. It must have felt like a fly had collided with his arm.

God. What has Dave done to me? I enjoyed it, but fuck, was I wiped out.

I fell asleep.


End file.
